


Crazy Dreams

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crossover Pairing, Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard has a strange dream about an alternate universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonofblindness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofblindness/gifts).



> A/N 1: For moonofblindness who wanted Balthazar/Richard
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

This world looked the same as his real one. It didn’t smell the same though. The pillows smelled like air after a storm as opposed to the mixture of sweat and soap that he was used to.

The man next to him was similar to the man he usually woke up with in his regular universe. The body was the same. The voice too. His reactions to Richard’s touch were expected, yet not. Places that weren’t sensitive before, like between his shoulder blades, now elicited deep throated moans.

The man, angel Richard supposes, was everything and nothing like the man he was with in his own world. His hands mapped Richard’s body like a pro, but this was not the man Richard had fallen in love with. The pleasure they shared was new and interesting, but not the intimacy Richard craved.

Richard woke with a jolt sometime later. He was surrounded by familiar arms and scent. Richard felt confused and aroused and in way over his head for this man.


End file.
